comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past
The former Shield headquarters located in Mid-Town Manhattan and accessible by a barber shop store front up above was mostly put into mothballs with the Heli-carrier came on line. Though the secret base has seen rebirth in the last few months and became a communication hub for the the agency. It's here that Natasha has agreed to meet Captain America to continue the investigation and going over the reports of the captured Sinister Six. C.A.T has also been scheduled to break into the facility to test out its security defenses as she has been with a number of other facilities since there's a question of have the supervillains started a war was raised. There was a filling error and some mix up and it won't be long till after the fact that somebody points out to Fury that C.A.T. and Cap will be in the same area at the same time. That and there might be somebody else wanting into the base. There was the Barberchair enterance to the store front, Armed by shield agents posing as barbers and hair stylist. There was a sub entrance in New Jersey. An enterance a few blocks down in a maintence room in the sewer. Another one a few blocks away at an underground parking garage that had an elevator to a tram that would transport troops to the base. That and a few others. Captain America stood at a screen containing informations on those suspected to be part of the conspircy. He flips through a file on Dr. Doom. A slight frown on his face, "And Octavious refused to talk?" There's a shake of the head over from Natasha as she comes in down the sliding pole to enter the barbershop, down the long twist-y pole to spiral on down and land behind the Captain. "So far we've had no luck. We haven't figured out his psychological buttons other than pride, which isn't very applicable here. He's both been paid very well and clearly instructed on what we might do if we caught him. We're considering going to some outside resources who might be able to get him to open up somewhat more, but the situation isn't that pressing yet to bring in an external consultant." the Captain might realize after a couple of moments she means Spider-Man. "So for now we're letting him and his group stew and making sure no one tries to spring them." During this time, only a few people know C.A.T. is supposed to be breaking in. She refuses to use her mutant powers for this assignment, having been careful to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. guessing to what they are. After all, she has to have something up her sleeve for an emergency! As a result, she's mixing speed with wariness. First, she scoped the place out the day before when she stopped in to set up an appointment, and go to the rest room. Today is her 'appointment'. A fake woman with blonde hair. In either case, she shows up for her appointment, and seems as if she is going to sit down with a barber. But within a pocket she pushes a device that has a button. Suddenly from across the street, three rapid loud gunshots goes off. The blonde screams in surprise of course, but suddenly busting through the front windows are smoke bombs and tear gas. C.A.T. holds her breath, eyes watering as she pulls a gas mask from her purse quickly. AS the other agents are moving to try and figure out what is going on, C.A.T. is already moving to knock them out while there is cover with the camera. She then runs toward the back with her purse after taking out the agents. Ironically, she wears her 'cat suit', but with a black leather jacket over it. She has her cat mask in an inside pocket of the black leather jacket if she needs it. During this time, only a few people know C.A.T. is supposed to be breaking in. She refuses to use her mutant powers for this assignment, having been careful to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. guessing to what they are. After all, she has to have something up her sleeve for an emergency! As a result, she's mixing speed with wariness. First, she scoped the place out the day before when she stopped in to set up an appointment, and go to the rest room. Today is her 'appointment'. A fake woman with blonde hair. In either case, she shows up for her appointment, and seems as if she is going to sit down with a barber. But within a pocket she pushes a device that has a button. Suddenly from across the street, three rapid loud gunshots goes off. The blonde screams in surprise of course, but suddenly busting through the front windows are smoke bombs and tear gas. C.A.T. holds her breath, eyes watering as she pulls a gas mask from her purse quickly. As he other agents are moving to try and figure out what is going on, C.A.T. is already moving to knock them out while there is cover from the camera. She then runs toward the back with her purse after taking out the agents. Ironically, she wears her 'cat suit', but with a black leather jacket over it. She has her cat mask in an inside pocket of the black leather jacket if she needs it. Captain America frowns at the talk of potentially torturing the Sinister Six. "Natasha if your talking about torture. I'm walking. I will not stand for this." That's when all hell breaks loose and the sirens in the base start going off. The war room screen minimizes the file on the Sinister Six and up pops a live feed of what's going on in Store Front. The gas subsiding and the Shield agents down. Captain America's hand goes to the table and retrieves his famous shield. He looks at Natasha, "Looks like somebody's being bold." He has no idea it's C.A.T. or she's suppose to be doing this. He goes running for the door. A few blocks away in the mantenice Sewer Access, a Stealthy figure in black and one robotic arm hears the gun shots and raises an eyebrow, he does not believe in coincidence but it would not impede his mission or access to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. He uses a sensor in his arm to slip past stealthily. Any comment back from Natasha that she's talking about bringing in someone who can push Octavius' buttons is cut off over by the sirens. At this point, Natasha shifts to professional mode, and goes over, "This is Section D-18, we have a security breach. Repeat, we have a security breach." She doesn't know it either, as far as anything goes. Drawing out her Widow's Bite, and quickly affixing her uniform over into place. The number of coincidences tying together are in fact ironic now as she goes along with the Captain, barking out a 'clear' in each room as they pass through and head towards the sirens. C.A.T. moves to the back and she knows they will be responding now. She lifts a device and activates it. She has a small pouch inside her purse that holds a few impliments, it is in a protective case to protect it from...this very thing...an EMP bomb. It is meant to only take out a building radius, a small and controlled one. When it goes off, it is so quiet to C.A.T., eeriely so, like going into the wild to go rock climbing or jumping from airplanes! But C.A.T. pulls out a tool from her purse and with a bit of work, pops open the door and enters. But at least the sirens are suddenly quiet as she enters through the front door to meet her next trial. At Natasha's orders the base begins to go into lock down and then the sirens die and the lights go out. Heavy metal doors slamming shut and no orders being given and no Radio. Congratulations C.A.T you've just shut down part of the Shield base. The thing is in pitch Black. Captain America frowns, "EMP Bomb. How long before the shield back up takes over?" He asks to Natasha. "Somebody knows where they're going and what they're doing." He reaches into his belt and produces a flash light. He looks at large metal curtain door securing Her and him in the hall outside the war room. Then he tosses the light back to Netasha. "Catch. Keep it on the door for me." Then he moves to the door and with amazing might and jaming his shield between the two metal doors force them an exit. The EMP blast makes things easier and harder for the Winter Soldier. He raises an eyebrow as he pulls out a communicator, "Major deviation in plan. Permission to abort, somebody else has infiltrated facility." He listens to a voice on the others side of the communicator, "Continuing." Of course this is all in Russian. Moment's later he forces himself inside and into an airvent. Just then the emergency lighting coming on. Natasha flicks her hands around, "Depends. This is an auxiliary facility, and was intended as a backup base. So it could be up to fifteen minutes before another response team comes in. Much less with a blackout, they might assume first it's just a system glitch and wait for us to call in again." She keeps the light ahead, one hand holding it, the other pushing her Widow's Bite up and in front of her, checking each corner as she goes ahead with the Captain. Natasha murmurs, "I'm not sure what there is for them to take here. The facility isn't operational, and the EMP blast would have taken out the computer if they wanted to take any information from it, and the lockdown would seal off anywhere of value otherwise." And it's too low key something for like trying to go after the Captain. Something about this is tweaking her wrong. C.A.T. moves down the dark hallway, knowing where she is going. She moves silently, listening for movements. She keeps the gas mask on. She pauses and slides across thef loor when she hears running steps, taking out two SHIELD agents in the dark. She pulls out a gun from beneath her jacket and shoots them up close. Sleeping darts! She then starts to run again as the emergency lighting is starting to come back on. Apparently, they have upgraded the defenses and security recently. And little does Natasha know as she is cut off, but the lower levels beneath her are still active as the EMP bomb had a limited effect radius. The database was too far underground. C.A.T. gets to the next door, and pulls out a little plastic fun from her purse! Man, what a huge purse! She puts it on and then steps back, a mini explosion takes out the locking mechanism and she then rushes forward to open the door quickly so she can move on before SHIELD has much more time to respond! C.A.T.'s lock door blows and she finds herself in the same room that Natasha and Captain America are in a main staging area of the base. It had been used as a warehouse at the moment for old shield equipment and even a few files and supervillain tech they had came into posession with. Captian America not yet seeing C.A.T. as C.A.T., just the jacket and the gas mask points her out to Natasha, "At least one contact. The way she's moving highly trained and peak human." Nat might put two and two together she knows the other ex-Russian spy is SHIELD now and had been charged with checking various bases security. Cap shrugs, "What if it's just the upper levels on the EMP blast." Somebody maybe Stark has been teaching Steve about electric voodoo. He calls out, "Surrender and this won't have to be any harder than it has to be." He pulls back to throw the shield at C.A.T. Then on the other side of the room from an Airvent gets kicked open and out comes the spray of machine gun bullets at Cap and Natasha. This was the only part of Winter Soldiers route that would require crossing in the seen. His orders was to deal with any targets in his way with ruthless force. At this point, Natasha first sets her 'sight' over upon Agent C.A.T., and takes in a quick identification of the other girl. Before she can ask just what is going on, and inquire as to what delusion the (to her, at least) hyperactive infiltrator is up to, she hears the sound of the vent opening. Or rather being kicked. Then, for Natasha, things go to slow motion as training and experience kicks in. Second target is in the area. Weapon being cocked, probably for full automatic spray. NO time, in this case, to try and get off a quick snap shot. Natasha goes into a quick cartwheel, the flashlight she had been given being dropped and smashing to the ground as she goes in a hard and fast evasive roll to the opposite side of the room to try and evade the coming gunfire! C.A.T. is about to freak as the shield is raised toward her and takes a step back, but then the gunfire erupts. Gunfire?! < No! > C.A.T. is so surprised, she even calls out in Russian. Her ability did not kick in because it was not direct danger to her at that moment! And that second of panic may cost her, but she's moving now, her sleeping dart gun leaping into a hand as she shoots it toward where the gunfire is coming and starts running toward cover! SHIELD Natasha says, "Agent, what in the name of the Tsars is going oN!?" At the last second, Captain America brings his shield up blocking the fire as he runs for cover skidding behind a squad of decomissioned mandroid armors. Captain America calls out to Natasha, "There's two contacts. I suggest we each engage one. Pick your target and I'll take the other." He'd missed C.A.T. firing at the 2nd attacker. C.A.T.s sleeping dart makes the destictive ping of sleeping dart bouncing off metal. Moment's later a flashbang comes bouncing from the vent. Everything gets loud and bright before it gets really Hazy. Then from the vent comes a the Winter Soldier, a compact machine gun in one hand spraying towards C.A.T and a knife in his cybernetic hand running towards Captain America. Natasha would know him but think he has been dead. C.A.T. would know of the half whispered legends in the Red Room. Cap, Well no one ever has told him about the guy. So Captain Americas on the run to meet the man his shield flinging at Winter Soldier and the assassin dodging at the last second and moving to engage Cap with the knife in a move that would gut the hero. There's a hiss and a swear under her lips as she catches sight of the man who might be a phantom. The first thought in her mind is 'They Made Another', like the Room she herself came from. She's not made the connection yet. She moves to roll over to cover, and calls out, "All Units, scrambleComm Alpha Delta Seven Two!" Aka for all units to switch frequencies over to SHIELD Scramble Channels. Her first words are a quick check on it <> By the time reinforcements arrive, the fight will be over. Ducking over and behind many of the old storage boxes, Natasha pops up, fires a quick dual blast of her Widow's Bolts over at the flashes of weaponsfire from where she thinks the Winter Soldier is, and ducks behind another to get off another burst! SHIELD Certified at Theft: C.A.T. speaks quietly on the comlink she has in her ear, "I was ordered to see if I could bypass the security, and your SHIELD agents, I kicked their asses," she hisses. But she actually sounds scared. "Cap...," awww, she cares. C.A.T. hisses into her earpiece she has, the devices having rebooted since the EMP bomb. But then the shooting starts, and C.A.T. lets out a bit of a scream. She's panicking...but her danger sense isn't going off, she has to calm down! Why did she panic, what's wrong with her?! She will think about it later! Heart pounding fast, she moves to get ready! C.A.T. moves to obey Black Widow as much as possible and pulls something out of her purse. She then leaps from her cover to another piece of cover, throwing the thing that was in her hands toward Winter Soldier! It's another canister of tear gas! SHIELD Natasha says, "Agent, stay focused! When we're out of this, I'll get you some eight by ten glossies of him in the locker room." Captian America dodges the slash ment to gut him and brings up a hand striking Winter Soldier in the shoulder where he should find meat causing a relay in the cyborg arm to drop the knife. Then shield comes flying back at the assasin's head and he reaches up catching it on the rebound. The shield use to block Natasha's widow sting, then blocks the tear gas canister sending it back at C.A.T. Then he kicks out Captain America in a sigture Bucky move hitting Cap like a mule. Then firing at the avenger. The heroes own skills and the armor is the only thing keeping him alive when he hits the ground rolling. The Winter Soldier turns and throws the shield with Captain America percission skill at Natasha. Then he's turning running to head deeper into the base. Now -that- catches Natasha by surprise. Damned few can catch, redirect, and -toss- the Captain's shield back! She's able to go into a quick tuck and roll to avoid being cleaved in half over by it, the *WHOOSH* as it zips past her, and she calls back to both, "The other is a friendly, captain." She means the -non- cyborg. Taking a moment, "Focus." She gets up to check herself over for injuries, "I'll take point, Agent to the rear on overwatch. This man seems to be quite fluent over with your capabilities." A rising fear in her, but not voiced yet. "And remember what you get if you stay focused, Agent." C.A.T. sees the tear gas flying back at her, but she has a gas mask on! Won't do much to her except interfer with her vision a bit. As Natasha's words on the comlink, it seems to throw a fit in her head and she comes back with a smart alec comment, but with a dark undertone on the SHIELD channel. SHIELD Certified at Theft: C.A.T. says, "I've seen them, and had a yummy taste. So hands off my toy, unless you want me to steal your panties and hand them out like candy at the next company party." SHIELD Natasha smirks, a sound which can be heard over the channel, "Good girl. Stay focused." Oooh, snarky! C.A.T. growls low in her voice throat though then it appears Cap may have been knocked for a loop. "Bastard." She then starts to run, leaping up to some storage boxes. She then takes a flying leap, flipping through the air! She is limited on weapons right now, but she is trying to sky tackle Winter Soldier before he leaves the warehouse...but she may not make it. She ignores Natasha at this point, too pissed off to care perhaps. Captain America gets up looking sore for a moment. His eyes going to his shield bounced nearby. He hits it with his foot and it bounces up into his hand. "Who the hell was that.." Then catching sight of C.A.T. He takes off at a full run. He asks Natasha as she gives orders. As C.A.T. goes to tackle Winter Soldier mid leap, he turns rolling behind moving to turn with an agility on par with her and bring a foot to her midsection. Her danger sense going off too late. Then he draws his gun on her, That sounded like Bucky's voice. Then at the last moment a shield knocks the gun away and the soldiers on the run again. At this point, Natasha's eyes go *WIDE* as she hears out a voice that sounds all too familiar. But he's -dead-! She chastises herself a moment later, the half-a-heartbeat quiver in her step stilled as she keeps her Widow's Bite drawn over to try and cover Bucky. As he draws the weapon, she tries to go for a quick snap shot over C.A.T.'s shoulder at the departing Bucky, going to try and zig-zag to keep him in weapons range of her Widow's Bite if she can! Whispering to Katrinka as she passes, in Russian as well, Any chastisement on having engaged him in hand to hand immediately blown out the back of her mind. C.A.T. grunts when she gets hit, unable to do much in mid-air, but nor does her danger sense ever go off, as Captain America protected her in this case. She goes rolling back and growls low in her throat. She hates the fact she almost lost, but she also hates fighting, but Captain America can't do this alone. The russian though has her biting back in Russian, < I will kill him! > It isn't like C.A.T. to talk like that, but she is riled up for whatever reason. Again, Natasha gets ignored, and instead, she runs for a vent she knows is there. She leaps up to it and with a kick it comes out. It's the Russians! They destroy everything! Finally she remembers Natasha, "Cutting him off," she finally says over the SHIELD comlink. It seems everyone there has their own demons that no one else knows about. SHIELD Natasha acknowledges CAT's instructions with a flick of her tongue, "Two corridors ahead. I'll try and delay him." Captain America's shield comes bouncing back to him. "Natasha? Was what?" He heard the voice and shakes his head. That's when Natsha's gone and firing widows blasts at the Winter Soldier. They strike the man stunning him and staggering him for a moment but he's up and moving again. That's when he comes face to face with C.A.T. His hand going to his pocket and a series of grenades go flying as he finds himself getting cut off. Our heroes would see the explosives and have chances and places to hide but they would loose view of the villain. Natasha can't risk a snap shot with her Widow's Bite over at the fleeing Winter Soldier without risking hitting C.A.T. He moves so fast..!! Whispering, "There was enough voltage in that to stun an elephant.." She can't keep him covered then, and quickly glances to the Captain, "He know you, and how you think, and how we operate. So we have to do things that go against how we are to outthink him." As C.A.T. slipped through the vent, she had to leave her purse behind, but she pulled a small case from it, her last 'special item'. She turns it on, and in no time at all, it scanned her and emitted her out of a vent so...when Winter Soldier came around he would think C.A.T. was crouched there! In reality though though, she backtracked to another vent a little closer to the warehouse. When the explosions go off, she knew she calculated right, she would NEVER have survived otherwise. The hallway was too narrow to dodge and escape explosions. She soon bursts out of the vent, closer to Winter Soldier than he would like to have her as she falls down from above, this time her arms in a defensive position even as her heels are turned down to try and get Winter Soldier in the shoulder...little does she know, she is about to kick his cybernetic one! Oooooh...ouchie? Things go boom and when the room clears Winter Soldier is gone. Leaving only the destruction behind and nothing more. Well that would be true if C.A.T. hasn't doubled back. She had him dead to rights except she kicked the wrong arm. The boot strikes the arm and then the arm moves quickly grabbing her leg and sends her flying. Then with another grenade a smoke bomb. Then he disappears into his his escape route. The Winter soldier had left the building. Though on the way out he grabs the Shield communicator of one of the guards C.A.T. knocked out. A potential source for the bad guys to get into the database. Captain America is quickly running to find, "I know Natasha. I just don't care and I don't know who he is but I'm going to dismantel him." He sure he's going to find a dead C.A.T. but he only finds a broken projector. Natasha lowers her weapon down, and has a fear within her heard then of just who and what he is. At this point, she gestures to the Captain, "Check over her and make sure she's not injured. I'm going to put out an all units bulletin on him." She glances over, checking the perimeter once more to make sure the Winter Soldier is 'truly' gone, then goes to broadcast a description of him and what just happened for all SHIELD units to be on alert for, and to treat as 'most dangerous', and attempt to bring in alive if at all possible. THUMP! C.A.T. connects with the wall hard and grunts, her heels hurting! She slides to the floor with a groan, reality fading a bit from where she knocked her head. Lucky to be alive...her danger sense didn't go out that time either...weird...the arm...why didn't it click?! She can sense cybernetics, and the arm...she blocked it out as noise, not realizing it was literally his arm! Captain America will find C.A.T. in the shadows near the explosion, but not in it and groaning. The gas mask still covering her face. Captain America moves to C.A.T.s side. He checks her quickly before he pulls the gas mask off her face. A bit of suprise on his face. He asks low, "Kat, what are you doing here?" Katrinka's eyes slowly open, the wig surprisingly still in place but she uses very impressive techniques. "Cap...," she coughs, struggling to catch her breath. She hit the wall hard. "Hired...test security. Didn't know...you were here." Lying already? Or is that only a half lie? She's shaking, "Cy...cybernetic arm. Background noise, should have paid attention to details. Not like me," she lectures herself. Natasha walks over, glancing at C.A.T. then after finishing up her quick alert, "Da, she's a freelancer." Not elaborating on that any further, and checking her over, "I think you owe her a drink sometime, Keptin." Captain America frowns, "As long as your okay." He looks over at Natasha, "She already drinks all my beer and other stuff and eats my Pizza." He says moving to offer her a hand. "Don't ask me I've never met him." Katrinka winces as she is helped up by Cap. Her powers were screwy with that bastard...why?! Did he not have 'intent'? "Something is...wrong with that guy. Something with his head I suspect." It's the only thing she can think of. She dropped the German accent at least though, which Natasha may pick up later, especially combined with the pizza and beer comments. Cap knows C.A.T. is Katrinka! "I...something is just wrong with him." She doesn't let go of Captain America though, unless he makes her. She needs the support anyway. Natasha glances at Katrinka, and nods a bit at her, leaving her to the Captain, "When you're ready, please add your addendums to the report. You had a.. Much better analysis of him than I did, so you can give a more thorough response than I did." Still inwardly.. Off kilter as well. How is.. It possible? Captain America looks at Natasha and C.A.T and asks, "Who is he? I've never seen him before. He knew my moves and he knew how to throw the shield?" Of course nobody knows it's Bucky exactly. "Natasha you alright?" He lets Kat lean against him and says low, "You okay? And what was all that hell you caused?" Natasha nods over and turns to CAT wtih a 'You handle THis' look, and she rubs at her face, "He is someone.. That all of us thought was dead." C.A.T. scowls at Natasha as she runs away, but then smiles a bit at Cap. "Umm...I heard a legend once, but...that's weird you know? That guy should be dead, he would be like ancient!" She waves a hand vaguely, "A figure called Winter Soldier, the secret weapon of the mother country since the beginning of the Cold War. He is said to have the highest number of kills, have successfully completed the most missions ever! He is also said to be a monster amoung men, and indestructable, and a true and pure being of Soviet patriotism! Course, it is known as Russia now. I would have no idea why they would keep such agents, since they tried to assassinate me and actually did assassinate many of the old Soviet Union agents." "Russian Super soldier." Captain America says and he looks at the two women. "And like most the others some of the blame for their actions falls on my head. As most were trying to recreate me. Well I think he's working for himself or off the books now. Spooky." Natasha glances over at Captain America, "You cannot take the fault for what others tried to do. In any case, all I know is it was an ongoing project for many years, perhaps decades, which sucked up funding. Sort of like the Candian Program. I was never aware it had produced any successful results. So she has heard more than I. Or perhaps heard more accurately." "Don't be like that Cap! You can't control the actions of others, each have their own lives to live! All you can do is control your own feelings and reactions to surrounding events. Alright?" C.A.T. is perhaps surprisingly, looking after Cap's feelings a bit. "I...think I twisted my ankle a bit. So can someone help me to a first aid kit, so I can get this taken care of and get the hell out of here? Places like this creep me out, too many bad memories." Captain America nods, "Well he gets added to a long list of villains on the Earth due to me. But your both right. I can't be responsible." He looks at C.A.T. He smiles at her and moves to help her, "Come on. If you like we'll get you fixed up and I'll give you a ride." He nods to Natasha, "The problem is was he tied to what we've been seeing or was here for another group. Only time will tell." He looks at Kat. If she says yes, he'll be flying her off base in a flying car. He'd cabbaged onto the one the last little bit. Natasha nods over at the Captain, "If you were not here, then someone else would have. Villains never are lacking in creativity for their exploits." She nods over at him as he goes to help up Kat and bandage her ankle over. "I'll handle damage control, and see if Fury mgiht have a more specific idea on files. Good.. Work, the both of you."